


Photographic Memory

by caligulasaquarium5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/pseuds/caligulasaquarium5
Summary: Just a short drabble I wroteOne by one, the pages of the photo album were flipped by skeletal fingers, white pupils lingering on each image before moving on...





	

One by one, the pages of the photo album were flipped by skeletal fingers, white pupils lingering on each image before moving on. Sans chuckled as his eyes caught a picture of himself and Papyrus from many years ago, playing in the snow. He could still hear tiny feet crunching through the frost, excited giggles ringing through the air…

~~~

“HURRY UP, SANS!”

“i'm comin', i'm comin'!” Sans called, bounding to catch up with his four-year-old brother. How Papyrus’ stubby legs could move so quickly in thick snow still baffled him. Finally, Papyrus stopped and flopped on his back in the snow, waving his arms and legs. “I'M MAKING A SNOW ANGEL!”

“that's a pretty good snow angel...buuuttt...i bet i could do better.”

“NO YOU CAN'T!”

“oh yeah?” Sans grinned and flopped in the snow beside him, waving his arms and legs as well. Since he was bigger, the flying snow fell onto Papyrus, piling on top of the flailing skeleton. Sans laughed and dug him out, holding him up like a trophy. “look, i saved you!”

“YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!”

“thanks, bro…”

~~~

The memory brought a warm smile to Sans face as he turned the page, eyes settling on a shot of Papyrus' first time meeting “Santa”...

~~~

“OH MY GOSH, IT'S REALLY HIM!!!” 

Sans barely had time to open the door before Papyrus burst out of the house to greet the smiling figure outside. “I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING _SANTA!!!_ ”

Asgore chuckled, grunting lightly as the tall skeleton embraced him. “Hello, Papyrus. Have you been a good boy this year?”

“I HAVE! BUT I DON'T THINK SANS HAS. YOU SHOULD GIVE ME HIS PRESENTS TOO!”

“not a chance, bro!”

The brothers’ conversation drew a deep, hearty laugh from the king, reminding him of his own children. “Now, now, Sans has been good this year, he deserves some presents too.”

“NYEH HEH HEH, THAT IS TRUE!”

“Well, I must be off to prepare for Christmas. It was lovely to meet you, Papyrus.”

“REMEMBER WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS!!” Papyrus called as Asgore began to leave. 

“I promise I will!”

“...HEY SANS, IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES SANTA LOOK A LOT LIKE THE KING?”

“must be you.”

~~~

Another flip of the page and another photo. The happy memories came flooding in...

~~~

“I LOVE IT, SANS!!”

Papyrus posed in the mirror, his newly made costume glinting in the light. “I LOOK SO COOL! DID YOU SERIOUSLY MAKE THIS _YOURSELF?!_ ”

“heck yeah.” The smaller skeleton shrugged. “i don't want you to have to wear something you don't like, so i thought i’d make something myself.”

“THAT'S SO THOUGHTFUL OF YOU! I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER TAKE IT OFF! IT'LL BE MY...MY…” He thought for a moment. “...MY _BATTLE BODY!_ ”

Sans was about to leave to get his own costume on when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “THANK YOU SO MUCH, SANS…YOU'RE THE BEST LAZYBONES BROTHER I COULD ASK FOR.”

“love you too, pap…”

~~~

Sans sighed. That was the last picture. He tore his eyes from the photo to look down at the dusty red scarf in his hand.

“...heh...lotta wasted space in this thing, huh?”

Sans closed the book.

**Author's Note:**

> *injects tears into my bloodstream* mmMMMMMmmMmmmmMMMMTHASSOme g oo d sHI T 


End file.
